Vrook's Assignment
by KnightoftheWord
Summary: Oneshot, winner of the KOTOR fan media 'Culture Clash' challenge. A younger Vrook has his first assignment on Zeltros, the pleasure planet. What follows is, well, definitely a clash of cultures. Enjoy!


They met him at the spaceport

They met him at the spaceport.

"Master Lamar, we've been expecting you," said a red-skinned Zeltron woman with shocking blue hair. All of the others in her entourage also had their hair unnatural colours, all bore massive smiles. He couldn't help but notice that they were in excellent physical shape, the woman in front especially was undeniably gorgeous. It was hard not to notice, they were all in various stages of undress, even the men.

"I'm only a knight, I'm afraid," Vrook replied gruffly, as though it were nothing. In fact he was very proud of the fact that he had reached the rank at only nineteen years. This was his first assignment as a Jedi knight, and he was determined to use the opportunity prove his worth.

The planet of Zeltros had recently voted to join the Republic, and their possible acceptance was currently being discussed by the Senate, the Jedi council had sent a representative to give a comprehensive report of the planet. That representative was Vrook Lamar.

"I am princess Elia," the lead woman introduced herself, Vrook nodded; committing the name to memory. She then began to introduce the other members of her entourage. Vrook, who was terrible with remembering names, forgot most of them as soon as the next name was said. The only other one he managed to remember was the name of was Avar, the powerfully muscled Zeltron at the princesses left side. He looked like he could twist iron bars with his bare hands.

The princess began to walk off, her retainers followed, a giggling; laughing bunch. Vrook wondered briefly why the princess had chosen such obvious buffoons. Even massive Avar, despite his muscles, seemed to be exactly the same as the rest of them.

"Come, you must be tired after your long flight; we've arranged rooms for you," said princess Elia, leading him away from the spaceport.

At that instant, Vrook felt tiredness wash over him, the thought of a comfortable bed seemed heavenly. Then his Jedi training kicked in, he sensed outside interference. He forced the sensation out of his body, and looked suspiciously at Elia's back. She was wearing a shimmering gold miniskirt and bra, her back was totally exposed. Vrook felt his mouth go dry, her skin looked so soft; so smooth. Again he suspected interference, only this time there was none, it had all been him. Vrook felt his cheeks burn.

"Actually, I am fine," he said defiantly, "I was wondering if I could be given a tour of the area. I need to understand the planetary dynamics, its part of my report."

The princess nodded, "Leave us," she said to her escort, and they all did except for muscle-bound Avar. "Where would like to go? I know some good places."

"Just give me a general tour, one that will give a good sense of what Zeltros is about."

The first thing he noticed as they walked was the buildings. Vrook had seen some brightly coloured places in his time, but this was by far the most colourful he had ever seen. It wasn't just in the entertainment area, it was everywhere. He had seen some of it during his decent, but the actual amount of bright cheerful colours was even more staggering up close. It was incredibly garish, but all beautifully done, with artworks and mosaics everywhere. At places he could see where walls had been repainted a different colour, where the Zeltrons had obviously felt the original wasn't fitting.

The next thing he noticed were the people. Zeltrons were near humans with red skin and purple hair, although few of them seemed to have it their natural shade. They were all in perfect physical shape, but the most noticeable thing about them was that they all seemed to be happy. Every single one of them seemed to be perpetually smiling and laughing, they were all enjoying themselves at whatever they were doing, and they all seemed to be doing something. In an ordinary city people would be walking around, perhaps talking to a person who they were walking with. Here they seemed to be making a game of everything, and if they were doing nothing they created one.

Vrook saw a little Zeltron skipping with what looked like a shopping bag. Every few steps she would do a cartwheel. A man was juggling multicoloured balls to impress a lady-friend, who lauded loudly when he performed more elaborate tricks. Another was doing a strange dance, that seemed to involve spinning on the floor with his hands, shoulders and even his head! A few others had stopped to watch, Vrook felt mildly tempted to join them.

"Is it a festival day today?" he asked as they came into a square, which was packed with entertainers and crowds.

"Every day is a festival day on Zeltros," said Avar gaily. Vrook was taken aback by his tone, it sounded like one he'd have expected from a six year old.

"Today is the fertility festival," said princess Elia, "So that's the days focus."

"So it's a harvest celebration?" said Vrook.

"Not exactly," she replied, "You'll see tonight, when the real festivities start."

As they walked into square, Vrook quickly became an object of curiosity. Obviously they didn't get enough off-worlders that he could remain oblivious for long. The women especially were crowding around him.

"He's cute. How old do you think he is?" one said to her friend.

"Nineteen," Vrook muttered, slightly shocked at being called 'cute'. It had never happened to him in his life before. A strange sensation started to quiver in his chest.

"He's got lovely soft hair," said the woman, running her hands through his golden-brown locks, "And look at his eyes, they're like deep water!"

"Yes, they're blue," Vrook agreed, trying to push past her, "Now, if you don't mind…"

At that moment, the sensation grew so strong that for a moment he had no idea who he was, or where he was. He gasped with pure lust, and turned to the woman who had been baiting him with one thought in his mind. Then his Jedi training came through again, and he forced out her interference with his emotions.

"Don't ever do that again," he snarled as he regained full control, and stalked off to the princesses side. Avar and her had been watching the exchange with interest.

Vrook walked quickly out of the square, and sat down on the verge of the road, drawing deep; shaky breaths. He had been so close to losing control. The other two joined him shortly.

"How do you do that?" Vrook asked, trying to regain control of his abused emotions.

"What?"

"That emotional-control thing."

"Oh, that," Elia laughed, "We Zeltrons aren't quite the same as ordinary humans. We can sense other's emotions, and can plant our own emotions on others. Our natural body odour seems to be an aphrodisiac to most humanoid species'."

"I wouldn't know," Vrook muttered, "I have sinus problems," prompting a laugh from Avar.

"Since we can sense the emotions around us, we prefer to be around happy ones. So its hardly surprising that that woman was trying to make you feel happy, if your unusual looks were not enough; your sour emotions make you stand out like a beacon."

"Sour?!" Vrook was deeply offended, "I am a Jedi knight. Forgive me if I don't conform to your frivolous way of life."

"Just lighten up a little, and they won't give you nearly as much trouble," she advised, "If you keep holding onto that mood, you'll attract girls like flies. Unless of course that's what you want!" She flashed a wicked grin, and Vrook felt his cheeks burn.

He took her advice, and tried to lighten his mood. He wasn't very good at it, so Avar started projected feelings of happiness and wellbeing onto him. This time, Vrook didn't force it away. He felt air headed and light, enjoying sights and sounds of the city. He opened up his Jedi senses, allowing him to feel the emotions of those around him, something he never would have dared to do in a normal city; revelling in the carefree attitude of those around him. At the back of his mind he knew that this wasn't really him, but the rest of him was having too much fun to care.

It was beginning to get dark when Elia led them to a restaurant, and sat them down. Vrook didn't know any of the menu items, but the princesses recommendations proved delicious. He tried what the other two were eating, both were tasty but a bit too rich for Vrook's taste.

"How can you eat that and not get fat?" he asked, noting the portion size.

Avar swallowed his mouthful and said, "We have very fast metabolisms."

"Look there," said Elia, pointing out the window.

Vrook looked, and saw a Zeltron who had dressed and painted himself in a very strange way. His clothing was mottled green and brown, camouflage colours but done in the wrong way to work as such. There was dry black mud all over his skin, and his hair was dyed black. The most noticeable thing about him was the fact that he was exerting iron control over his emotions. Strangely though, the other Zeltrons in their bright clothes and shocking hairstyles seemed not to notice him.

"He's a questor," Elia explained when he asked, "Some sects of Zeltron society require youngsters to go through rites of passage before they're accepted as adults. It's a dying custom, but still observed. No-one who isn't involved is permitted to interfere with their quest."

"And what is the quest?"

"Its different for every individual."

After dinner, and dessert, she paid in credits and led them outside. Then she moved away with Avar for a bit and they talked in low voices. Vrook, feeling excluded, studied the potted plants. Then she kissed the big man, and Vrook felt a thrill of jealousy run up his spine. Immediately he fought to control his emotions, wondering why he should feel so possessive of the girl the day he met her. He could seen now that it was just friendly, and nothing sexual. Vrook had to admit though that he envied their easy intimacy, he had never known that type of closeness with anyone before.

Avar walked away, and Elia rejoined him. "There don't seem to be any others like him," Vrook observed, referring to the big man's muscles.

"He's a dhetti, there aren't too many of them left. They grow their muscles because they say it brings them great satisfaction, certainly it makes them popular with women. He serves as my guard, and confidant."

"Then why did he leave?"

"I have a Jedi to escort me, I'm sure you could offer much greater protection than he ever could. Those muscles are all for show, Avar couldn't hurt a fly. Besides, if you're going to avoid being swamped by women tonight, we're going to have to make it look like you're with me. We can't do that with him following us."

Vrook felt his temperature rise as her slim hand slipped into his, and she led him down the streets. By now it was dark outside, multicoloured lights lit the streets. The numbers of Zeltrons there had more than tripled. It was obvious now that the earlier ones were nothing more than casual entertainment, the acrobatics, fire dancing, ice bladeing, comedies, dramas, ballets and other entertainments that Vrook could not put a name to were all of professional class. All around, he could feel the joyous atmosphere, but there was something else there, a lingering tension that he could not put a name to.

The princess led him back into the square, as soon as he saw what was going on Vrook felt his jaw drop. He had heard the term 'orgy' before, but had never seen anything that had fitted definition so perfectly. Alcohol ran freely, the air was thick with incense. The entire area was resounded with melodious music, complete with strong bass and drums, the very music that Vrook's old master had described as 'evil'. The people were so scantily clad that if they wore any less they would be naked, and seemed to be moving as a single being to the beat of the music. The men and women seemed to be unable to stop touching each other in ways that should be confined to the bedroom. On raised booths professional dancers were showing how it was done, in explicit detail.

Vrook's immediate reaction was to get out of there, but before he could move Elia was pulling into the throng. He was desperately trying to control his emotions, if he let anything slip they would be onto him like a pack of sharks.

"Come on!" she laughed, and Vrook followed along in a daze as they joined the dancing crowd. As soon as they were inside though, Vrook lost her. He was trapped in the seething swell, and totally alone and vulnerable. He was terrified.

_I am enjoying myself, _Vrook told himself as he moved with the others, he couldn't allow them to feel his negative emotions, _I like dancing in a sweaty mass of bodies. It appeals to me to have hormonal females rubbing themselves against my back._ A woman moved in front of him, and started licking and nibbling his neck while running her hands down his back. _Light, help! _he thought as she moved her head up for a proper kiss.

Salvation came in the form of the princess, carrying two massive tankards of beverage. She pushed one of them between Vrook and his admirer.

"He's with me," she shouted, her voice only just discernable over the din of the music, and handed him the tankard. The other woman pouted, and moved off to find another single male. Vrook took a long swig of the drink, it was vile whatever it was, but it made him feel better. He gave a look of relief to her that said, 'thank you'. She smiled back, 'you're welcome'.

She began dancing, moving to the music, and Vrook felt obliged to join in; if only because he would have looked odd if he hadn't. The way the gold material moved against her red skin was mesmerising, Vrook found himself attracted to her all over again. This time, he didn't try to hide it, it would serve to keep the other Zeltrons away from him. Equally though, he was not going to act on it.

Although his emotional control meant that he no longer stood out there, even in the dimly lit area with the flashing bright lights it could be seen that he was an off-worlder. That soon caught the attention of one young woman, who called her friend, who called her friends and soon there was a small crowd around Vrook. The flabbergasted Jedi, who had never been the subject of female attention in his life, now found himself surrounded by curious and aroused women.

Deciding on desperate action, he focused his emotions and swooped in on Elia, gluing his lips to hers. The problem was, he didn't know what to do after that. After a moment of surprise, she responded, and kissed him back; opening her mouth slightly to let their moisture mingle. Vrook was fascinated, repulsed and aroused by it as he followed her lead.

His plan had relied on her rejecting his sudden advance, and him having an excuse to escape, dejected and forlorn. At some level though, he was glad that she had accepted. He had thought in this scenario that the others would have given up, seeing as he was taken, but if anything they only became more assertive. He had to get out of there.

Resorting to his back-up plan, Vrook gulped, "Do you want to go somewhere more private?" Either way now, he would have an excuse to leave.

She nodded, and downed her drink. Not sure if that was the custom before leaving the party, Vrook decided not to take the chance and followed her lead. His drink though he'd only taken one sip of before, and by the time he had finished he was swaying. Elia took him firmly by the arm and led him out of the crowd. Some of the girls followed, but Elia stopped them and told them something about him being more into monogamy. Vrook wasn't paying too much attention.

"What is this festival?" he muttered when they were out of the music's range. He had one arm around her shoulder to prevent him from staggering.

"I told you, the fertility festival," she replied.

"It's a sex celebration," Vrook growled, "Those dancers were all but fornicating in public!"

"I could show you the indoor clubs," she suggested brightly, "That's where the real celebrations happen. They do things like…"

"No thanks," Vrook said desperately, "Please, get me to those rooms you promised me."

"You don't want to get more of a tour?"

"NO!"

"Has it been a long day?" she teased.

Vrook shook his head, "You have no idea."


End file.
